This Beat is Going Down
by KatRose4382
Summary: While Beca is DJing at a rave one night she spots Chloe tearing up the dance floor and decides to pursue her.


**Title: This Beat is Going Down**

**Pairing: Beca/Chloe**

**Rating: T for language**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary/ Prompt: While Beca is DJing at a rave one night she spots Chloe tearing up the dance floor and decides to pursue her.**

* * *

As Beca walked towards her destination she could already feel the bass pumping from the early night DJ. The club was one of the best in the city and Beca had been working there as a DJ/Bar tender for the past year. In that time she had already scored the better DJing time slot over the arguably more 'experienced' DJ. Bumper was still a bit sore over the whole fact given that he had been trying to get the late night slot for over a year before Beca turned up and took away from Bumper within a month of being there.

She smiled at the door guy as she headed into the club. If she thought the bass was loud outside the club it was nothing to how she felt when she walked into the place. To Beca, Bumper wasn't the best DJ around but it didn't stop her from smiling at the atmosphere that he had created.

Out the back of the club there was a staff area and that was always Beca's first port of call regardless whether or not she was actually working that night. This was due to the fact that her best friend Jesse was generally out there prior to his shift on the bar. She always liked to hang out with him a little bit before the sound and crowds made it impossible to talk to one another.

"'Sup loser?" She asks walking up to Jesse.

"Roof!" he replies.

"Funny, he thinks he's funny."

"I know right, I'm hilarious. Rumour has it; it's going to be a busy night."

"Awesome busy nights are the best."

"Only when you are up in the booth, but you get pissy if there are too many people when you are working the bar."

"True, it's not my fault that people are assholes," she exclaims, "they are particularly worse when they have been drinking."

Jesse nodded in reply as Beca walked off to the bathroom to get changed into the bar tenders uniform.

"So who's on tonight?" Beca asked walking back out from the bathroom.

"Umm… Stacy is definitely on. She has too many customers drooling over and makes the club too much money for her to never not be on."

"True, I made a shit load better tips when I was dating her." Beca replied, "Guys seemed to really like it."

"I wonder why?" came Jesse's sarcastic reply, "Amy will be on in the chill out area like usual and Benji will start when you start your DJ shift."

"Sweet, sounds like a good night."

The two of them headed out to the bar and realised that Jesse's prediction of it being a busy night was going to be accurate. This place was filling up quickly, the dance floor was already packed and Stacy was so swamped at the bar that she had to pull Amy in from her section to help. Beca and Jesse looked at each other and started walking faster to the bar.

"About time you two got here!" Stacy exclaimed. She looked exasperated, and not her usual flirty self.

"Well we're here to give you a hand," Beca replied with a smirk, there wasn't really an innuendo in that statement but Stacy had a habit of turning any statement sexual.

"Well you can keep it to yourself Beca; I'm not going there again."

The DJ feigned a look of hurt, placing her hand over her heart "Ouch!" she said with a smirk, "What did I ever do to you?"

"Knock it off you two," scolded Jesse, "Get to work Beca"

The DJ put her hands up in defeat and went to serve on her side of the Bar.

XXX

Two hours later and the place was absolutely packed. The bar tenders were all run off their feet, Amy was still serving at the main bar, a fact she wasn't too happy about. Benji had been called in early to lend a helping hand with the manager Luke serving in the chill out area. The glassies were running all over the club to make sure there were enough glasses to serve everyone.

The tension behind the bar wasn't where it would normally be, Jesse wasn't making jokes with the customers, Stacy wasn't flirting with everyone in sight, Fat Amy couldn't mix the cocktails she was known for and Benji hadn't set nearly enough drinks on fire. Beca couldn't wait to get out of there and up onto the DJ deck. She was determined to play her mixes that would almost ensure that everybody would be on the dance floor, hopefully giving the bar tenders a moment to breathe.

There was however still another hour before she started spinning and countless of people to serve. As she made her run up and down the bar looking for the next person to serve she spotted the hottest person she had seen all night. This girl had bright red hair and she was wearing a tight black dress that on someone else could have been considered slutty but on the gorgeous human it was showing just enough skin to be considered sexy.

"What can I get you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Can I get two vodkas and coke please?"

Beca nodded noticing the girl's incredibly bright blue eyes. As she finished the exchange and handed the change back to the girl she noticed that one of the drinks was already gone, "Jesus you drank that fast!"

The girl just smiled at Beca as she grabbed the second drink and headed into the crowd. Beca followed the sway of her hips as the redhead turned away, it didn't take long however for the only part of the girl she was able to see was her red hair. Beca hadn't realised just how much she had zoned out until Benji pushed her slightly to get her attention back to the incredible wall of customers.

While she was serving the next customer she looked back out into the crowd and realised that she was unable to spot the red headed girl. Beca pouted as she went back to serving the people around her.

XXX

She was taking a sip of water when she heard someone trying to get her attention.

"Excuse me, is somebody going to serve me!"

Beca turned around and saw a blonde that she had been hoping to avoid for the rest of her life.

It seemed like the Blonde had, had the same reaction evident in her next statement, "Oh not you!"

"Nice to see you too, Aubrey," Beca said with a grimace. She really didn't want to see the taller girl again, the last time she had seen the blonde she was being kicked out of her bed. "How can I help you?" She asked stepping up to the bar to take her order.

"Can I get a Smirnoff Double black with raspberry cordial in it and two vodkas and coke?"

Beca nodded in reply and set about getting the girls drinks, "I thought you said you were never coming back here again?"

"I'm here with a friend," she explained, "Not that, that is any of your business."

"True," she replied handing over the drinks, "So is this friend, just a friend or something more?"

"Again it's none of your business."

Beca nodded and handed over the change, "Enjoy your night Aubrey!" she yelled as the girl walked away, shaking her head as the Blonde flipped her off in reply.

XXX

It was close to midnight when Beca left the bar area to get changed for her DJ shift. There was no way she was going to spin with clothes that not only looked ridiculous but were covered in various types of alcohol. She took the 15 minutes that she had to prepare for her set to down a can of V* and get something to eat.

When she made it to the DJ booth, Bumper gave her a displeased look.

"You know you aren't really needed?" he stated, "I mean I could keep going all night and you could go home. Hell the patrons would probably prefer it."

"You are aware the point of being a DJ in a dance club is to get people to dance, right?" Beca replied looking over the edge of the booth. Although there were quite a number of people on the dance floor, it was only a small fraction compared to the amount of people that were in the club. "You play music so people will dance. The people dance because it increases their chance of hooking up with somebody without the talking and buying drinks."

"People are dancing or are you blind as well as a bad DJ?"

"That sounds like a challenge Bumper," she replied turning to look at him with a determined expression.

"So what if it is?"

"What are the terms then?"

He shrugged in reply; he hadn't really thought that far ahead.

"Well how about this? If I can get more people onto the dance floor within my first 2 songs and maintain a higher level than there is now, you never bitch about having the shitty shift again!"

"Fair enough and if you can't increase the dance level within two songs and maintain it, I get your shift from here on out."

Beca held out her hand, a confident smirk on her face, "deal." With the shake of their hands Bumper walked out of the booth and out to the bar to start his shift there.

As Bumper's last song started to finish Beca pulled up a song she knew it would flow into well as well as get people to dance. As the she faded the song and pulled up the new one she heard a loud excited scream from somewhere within the club. She just smirked as the dance floor stated to fill; Bumper was out of his league. Her Titanium by David Guetta and 500 Miles by the Pretenders mix was a favourite with the crowds and hadn't failed her yet.

She lost herself to the music as the knowledge of Bumper finally shutting his big trap set in. It wasn't long before she noticed the red head tearing up the dance floor. The girl certainly could dance and Beca had an uncharacteristic thought of wishing she was on the floor rather than being in the booth looking down.

It was an hour later and the red head was still dancing her heart out, a fact that several patrons had noticed. However Beca noticed with a sort of glee that she had turned away any of the potential dance partners that had tried to get her attention.

Beca looked down at the workstation in front of her to set up the flow of the next lot of songs, and was disappointed to find that the red head had once again disappeared from view. Beca cursed herself for the momentary distraction. Beca had decided not too long ago that she was going to talk to this girl by the end of the night, a task that is proven difficult if she kept losing sight of her.

XXX

Over an hour later, Beca had decided that the red head had gone home for the night, a fact that disappointed the DJ. She sighed dejectedly as she walked over to the bar to get her self another bottle of water.

Jesse walked over to her, "How's it going up there superstar?"

"Pretty good," Beca replied with a smirk, "I believe I won a bet with Bumper."

"Nights not over yet," could barely be heard of the music as Bumper walked past the pair.

"Dude," she said punching Jesse on the arm "You haven't seen the single most gorgeous redhead floating around have you?"

Jesse just smiled at his best friend in reply and pointed to the opposite end of the bar. The DJ smiled as she noticed that the red head was indeed still here, however that smile didn't last long as she realised who her companion was. "Shit!"

A sigh escaped the DJ as she headed back to the DJ booth. Of course a girl that gorgeous would be taken, was the thought running through Beca's head. "Why her?" she asked herself as she decided to just do what she did best and lose herself to the music.

Beca queued up the next set of songs and she heard yet another excited scream from somewhere in the club as 'No Diggity' blasted through the club. This was another track that Beca had discovered would get people onto the dance floor. It was also one of the songs on Beca's vast play list that could get the majority of the people on the floor locking lips with someone else by song's end. It was this thought that was running through her head as she noticed the red head and Aubrey dancing closely on the middle of the floor.

Beca didn't quite understand what she was feeling. She had seen plenty of hot girls at the club before; hell she had taken quite a few of them home with her, including Aubrey. So she didn't quite understand why this one girl was having such an effect on her. She shouldn't care that a girl she had spoken to for less than ten seconds was with somebody else. It was an issue that she probably should have worked out earlier, like ordering two drinks, or when Aubrey order two different types of drinks or even the fact that she kept pushing other patrons away but is now dancing quite closely with Aubrey.

Half an hour later Beca still hadn't been able to take her eyes off of the dancing pair, she could tell from her spot that she wasn't the only person looking. They had amassed an audience that were simultaneously trying to act like they weren't staring at them and trying to work up the courage to dance with one of them. To Beca's surprise it wasn't even fifteen minutes later when some guy had finally managed to separate the pair and was now dancing with Aubrey. The red head hadn't seemed to notice and just seemed to keep on dancing like she was the only person in the room.

Beca was incredibly confused as to what the hell was going on. Then on top of that she was also incredibly confused as to why she cared what the hell was going on. The night was winding up and the crowd was slowly dispersing as people headed home. The dance floor managed to stay full the entire time, ensuring her victory on the bet she had made with Bumper.

"Alright everyone, I hope that you have had an awesome night, maybe made some new friends, lovers, hell even some enemies. However this is the last song for the night and I hope the hangovers that you experience tomorrow are worth it."

There was a loud shout in reply to her closing statement as the patrons left in the club flooded to the dance floor for one final dance. Beca had noticed that Aubrey had left with the guy that she had been dancing with and that the red head was now in the club alone. Not once did she seem interested in the guys and girls vying for her attention. That was until Beca realised that she had lost sight of her again.

"Well fuck," Beca exclaimed has her last chance to talk to the girl gone flying out the window.

XXX

It was half an hour later and she had finished packing up the DJ gear and putting it in the storage closet and she was just ready to go home and forget about the confusing night she had experienced.

Her plan to forget however was thrown out the window when she walked out of the club with Jesse and noticed the red head standing outside the club looking confused.

"I'll catch you later Jess," she said as she walked over the girl.

"Cya Bec," Jesse shouted in reply as he walked off shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"Hey are you okay?" Beca asked the red head.

"My friend left with some guy and took the house keys with her; I have no way of getting into my apartment without them."

"You don't have a spare key somewhere accessible at home?"

"No," the redhead shook her head, "she wasn't supposed to leave. We had made a promise at the start of the night that tonight was just supposed to be us having fun. No hooking-up with anyone, no leaving with someone and no screwing me over because she was pissed about running into a one night stand she was trying to forget."

Beca shook her head, Aubrey was such a bitch. "hey look, I don't live far from here and I have a perfectly made up guest bedroom that you are more than welcome to use until your bitch of a friend gets her head out of her ass and goes home."

"That's sweet of you," was the genuine reply from the redhead, "but I'm not staying in some stranger's apartment."

"Fair point." Beca nodded, the girl did have a point, "Well I'm Beca, and you are?"

"Chloe"

"Chloe, huh, pretty name," she said to herself, "Well Chloe it's nice to meet you." Beca smirk at the girl in front of her, "we aren't strangers now," she stated simply.

Chloe laughed in reply, "I still don't know you."

"Another fair point, well we can get to know each in the taxi on the way to my place. So by the time you crash in the spare room it would be with the knowledge that I'm not going to rape you in your sleep."

Chloe just looked at the shorter girl in front of her, "you served me earlier didn't you?" Beca nodded in response, "I went back to the bar later and you weren't there anymore, it was a shame, you're cute, I would have tipped you big."

Beca smiled at the taller girl, "Well for the latter half of the night I was u in the DJ booth making sure the dance floor was full and that the bar tenders had time to breathe in between customers. They don't work well together when it's busy." Her trademark confident smirk was back in place, "so crash at mine?"

"Fine."

Inside Beca did a happy dance, she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with the girl. She had no intention of taking advantage of Chloe, she was just glad to be able to spend some more time in the presence of the girl that had captivated her attention all night.

XXX

The start of the taxi ride was awkward between the two girls. Like Chloe had stated they were strangers and it was slightly weird that Beca had offered her spare room. It was this thought that had Beca distracted she couldn't work out for the life of her why she would just offer to let some random crash at her place. She had never done that before, hell when she hooks up with someone they normally go back to their place, so this situation was completely unprecedented.

"So you were the DJ huh?" Chloe asked breaking the silence in the taxi.

Beca just nodded in reply she didn't really trust herself to talk at the moment.

"You played like my favourite two lady jams tonight."

"Lady jams?" She asked confused over the term. This question got the redhead to blush profusely and Beca decided not to pursue the topic in that particular direction. "So what songs were those?" she decided to ask instead.

"Oh it was Titanium and No Diggity."

Beca's eyes widened at the realisation that this was the person that screamed when these particular songs came on.

"You played some awesome tracks, where did you get those mixes from; I've never heard anybody mix Titanium with 500 Miles before."

"Oh did all those myself, I have a lot of spare time on my hands since this is my only job at the moment. I spend most of my time going through songs to finds ones that would blend well together and have the same chord progressions. Sometimes I think about two songs that I would like together that don't really match and I have to work out the best way to get them to blend." Beca could ramble on for hours about mixing music it really was a passion of hers.

"That's so cool; I would love to be able to do something that creative." Chloe said looking at the DJ with genuine admiration.

"It's nothing really," Beca said with a blush. She tried to distract the taller girl from this by changing the direction of the conversation away from herself, "So what do you do then?"

"Oh I'm an English teacher at the local high school."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"This is my second year, my best friend Aubrey and I got jobs at the same school, so we moved into together after college."

The car slowed down as it pulled up outside an apartment block. The pair got out of the cab and Beca paid the man with quite a generous tip. "So do you enjoy being a teacher, I think it'd be hard work."

"Oh it is, and some of the kids can be brats," she replied, "But luckily enough I'm young enough and hot enough to keep the males in the room distracted from causing a distraction."

Beca raised her eyebrow at the girl, which caused the redhead to blush.

"It wasn't intention at first but it didn't take me long to work out why the guys concentrated better when I was wearing certain outfits." She replied with a shrug, "The trick is to make sure that it isn't too provocative that they can't concentrate at all, but to not cover up completely 'cause then it's just like any other unruly classroom."

"Fascinating, Miss…uh…Chloe, teach me more." She said with a slight frown realising she didn't know the girl's last name.

Beca opened the door to her apartment and led the two of them inside, "Well the guest bedroom is over there," she said point to the door in the far right corner, "there are spare towels in the cupboard in the bathroom and if there is anything else you need my bedroom is that one." She finished pointing to the room in the close right corner.

"Actually there is something you could do for me."

"Yeah?"

"You could go out with me sometime," she said looking directly into the brunettes eyes. Beca was once again distracted by just how blue the taller girl's eyes were. "'Cause like I said earlier you are very cute and I have enjoyed our conversation."

"I would love to go on a date with you Miss…" Beca frowned again, "for love of god what is your last name?"

Chloe laughed at the shorter girl, "its Beale."

"Thank-you," she said nodding, "Well I would love to go on a date with you Miss Beale."

Chloe smiled a megawatt smile and headed towards the designated spare room. "I'll see you in the morning Miss…"

"Mitchell!"

"Miss Mitchell," she said blowing a kiss in Beca's direction and shutting the door to the room.

Beca smiled happily to herself as she headed towards herself. She looked back over what was a very confusing night for her and realised that if this hadn't been the outcome. Not the staying over part but the date part. She would have spent every day kicking herself until she finally managed to see the magnificent redhead again.

Beca decided that although the new year had started nearly a month ago, her new year's resolution of continuing what she had been doing prior to this year was about to dramatically change. She thought that maybe hooking up with as many girls as she could wasn't what she really wanted after all.

* * *

**A/N: although this is the longest story I have ever written and if you made it this far I'm glad you could make it through the distracting disjointed flow of the story and the constant changing of tenses. I would really appreciate it if someone could give constructive criticisms so I can actually work on these issues that I am unsure how to fix. Or offer to Beta, just as good.**

***V is an energy drink similar to Red Bull, It is a New Zealand drink that I'm fairly certain is not available in the States, well I couldn't find it the whole one month I was there.**


End file.
